sonicfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Sonic jež
|pojavljivanja_u_drugim_medijima = |kreator = Naoto Ohshima|umjetnik = *Naoto Oshima *Akira Watanabe *Yuji Uekawa|engleski = *Meg Inglima (Sonic's Schoolhouse) *Ryan Drummond (1999.-2004.) *Jason Griffith (2005.-2010.) *Roger Craig Smith (2010.-dan danas)|japanski = *Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Masato Nishimura (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) Jun'ichi Kanemaru (1998.–dan danas)|ostali_jezici = *Manolo Rey (Brazilski portugalski, 2011.-) * Fábio Lucindo (Brazilski portugalski, Krš i lom) *Alexandre Gillet (Francuski, 2011.-) *Marc Stachel (Njemački, 2011.-) *Renato Novara (Talijanski, 2011.-) *Jonatán López (Španjolski, 2011.-2016.) *Ángel de Gracia (Španjolski, 2017.-) *Marko Makovičić (Hrvatski, Krš i lom 2) *Dražen Bratulić (Hrvatski, Ralph ruši internet, Krš i lom 2)|broj_godina = 15, 16|mjesto_rođenja = Božični otok|nadimci = |vrsta = Jež|spol = Muški|visina = 100 cm (3' 3")|težina = 35 kg (77 lb.)|krzno = Plavo|koža = Breskva|oći = Zelene (prije su bile crne)|odjeća_i_obuća = *Moćne tene *Bijele rukavice|ponašanje = Dobro|podružnici = *Tim Sonic *Otpor (Prije)|najdraža_hrana = Chilli dog|voli = |ne_voli = |vještine = |pokreti_i_tehnike = |tip_sposobnosti = Brzina}} Sonic jež '(en. (i također poznat u Hrvatskoj kao) ''Sonic the Hedgehog; ja. ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ/''Sonikku za Hejjihoggu'', rođen 23. lipnjaPedigree knjige (Kolovoz 2013.). "Profil: Sonic". Sonic the Hedgehog Super Interactive Annual 2014. Pedigree izdavači. p. 14. ISBN 978-1908152077. "Sonicov rođendan je 23.lipnja na Božićnom otoku".) je Segina maskota i istoimeni protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog serijala. On je antropomorfni jež rođen s sposobnosti trčanja brže od brzina zvuka, po čemu je dobio ime, i ime nevjerojatne reflekse koji mu pomažu. Pošto je jež, Sonic je fleksibilan i može se saviti u kuglicu, ili da se ubrza, no nekad koristi tu vještinu da napada neprijatelje. Sonic je poznat svugdje oko svijeta jer je vrijedan i hrabar ratnik koji se bori za pravdu, također je spasio svijet mnogo puta. U svojim je avanturama putovao oko svijeta, u svemir i nadalje, i ima brojne nadimke, pseudonime i naravno, protivnike koje je skupio na tim misijama. Slavan je za svoje umišljeno ponašanje, heroizam i nestrpljivost, te svoju empatiju, želju za pravdu i ljubav za slobodu i avanturu. Svoje vještine većinom koristi da zaustavi njegovog vječnog protivnika, Doktor Eggmana. Biografija . ''Ova slika je podrobnije prevedena u infookviru i ostatku članka'' ]] Sonic se rodio na Božićnom otoku i bio je najbrži jež na planeti Zemlji (u drugim konitnuitetima se rodio na planetu Mobius''Archie stripovi (prije Velikog Genesis vala)Sonic stripAvanture SonicaSonic UndergroundSonic the Hedgehog (TV serija), a neki kažu da se rodio smeđ, i postao plav nakon reakcije). O Sonicovom podrijetlu se ne zna puno, ali zna se da ima 16 godina, i da postoji verzija njega iz prošlosti, kao što smo vidjeli u Sonic Generations. knjižici uputa.|244x244px]] Osobnost Sonic je dosta umišljen, no misli o svojim prijateljima i nikad ih ne izdaje. Misli o onima koje voli i žudi za slobodu. Njegovoj želji za avanturu nema stajanja, i nikad se ne predaje, čak i kad ga svi guraju natrag, spreman je vratiti se i pokazati od čega je napravljen. Sonic je opisan "kao vjetar" bez briga i slobodan, ali uvijek spreman, samostalan, samo prati svoja pravila i ne treba mu ničije odobrenje. Često napada i kreće prije nego što promisli, zbog čega često završi u nevolju (npr. Sonic Lost World, gdje slomi čarobnu školjku i naljuti Smrtonosnu šestoricu), ne želi povrijediti svoje prijatelje, iako ih često ozlijedi slučajno. On ima puno samopouzdanja i snage, možda i previše. Puno se hvali, i govori "ore" umjesto "ja" (na japanskom je "ore" riječ za "ja" koju se koristi kad se netko hvali ili pravi važan). Obožava pokazivati ostalima svoju brzinu. Često je sarkastičan i pasivno agresivan, no zbog svoje nestrpljivosti se lagano naljuti. Voli ismijavati i hvaliti se pred protivnicima. Sonic nikad ne misli o prošlosti, nego uzbuđeno iščekuje budućnost, i živi u sadašnjosti, čekajući svoju sljedeću pustolovinu. Samo gubi pouzdanje i uzbuđenje kad je poražen. Čak i kad je poražen, ne misli o gubitku i dati će sve od sebe da se vrati i pokaže tko je. Rijetko smatra svoje neprijatelje istinitim neprijateljima, i impresioniran je njihovim vještinama i moćima, te ga motiviraju, uzbuđuju i zabavljaju. Također je drag prema onima koji žele oprost nakon što ga povrijede, i lagano im oprosti u mnogim slučajevima, čak i EggmanuSonic Unleashed početna scena. Jedan od najznačajnijih slučajeva s pozitivnim rezultatom je kad je oprostio Silveru nakon što se Silver ispričao iako je pokušao ubiti Sonica dva putaSonic the Hedgehog (2006.). Sonic voli glazbu, pogotovo rock,Sonic the Hedgehog Technical Files. Također voli break dance, kao što se vidjelo u incidentu Sol Smaragda, njegova ljubav za break dance se isto može vidjeti u trik djelu. Često pleše break dance kada pobjedi borbu ili dovrši nivo. Njegovi napadi u Sonic Battle su također većinom break dance napadi. Sonic štiti prirodu i obožava njenu ljepotu. U Sonic Colors je štitio Wispove od polucije i Jajićevog plana za korištenje energije Wispova. U Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic pokazuje da voli mjesta puna cvijeća, drveća, i ostalu floru i faunu. Ironično, iako ne može plivati, voli ocean i plažu. Također ga iritira kad mu ostali krivo kažu ime ili ga ne prepoznaju kao ježa. Koncepcija i kreacija Dok je Sega tražila vodeću seriju za nadmetanje s Nintendovom serijom Mario s likom koji će zamijeniti Alexa Kidda kao maskotu tvrtke, odjel za istraživanje i razvoj poslao je nekoliko dizajnera. Mnogi su rezultati proizašli iz njihovih eksperimenata s dizajnom likova, uključujući armadilo (koji je kasnije postao Mighty armadilo), psa, Theodorea Roosevelta u pidžami (koji će kasnije postati osnova dizajna dr. Robotnika / Eggmana) i zec (koji bi se pomoću njegovih proširivih ušiju skupljao predmete, aspekt kasnije ugrađen u Ristar).Sonic the Hedgehog GameTap Retrospective. Pristupljeno 21. veljače 2009. Naoto Ohshima je neke od tih unutarnjih nacrta ponio sa sobom na putovanje u New York City i tražio povratne informacije pitajući slučajne prolaznike u Central Parku za njihova mišljenja o dizajnu, šiljasti plavo-zeleni jež, koji je inicijalno bio nazvan "Mr. Needlemouse", vodio je ovu neformalnu anketu, a slijedili su Eggman i lik psa. Ohshima je smatrao da su ga ljudi odabrali jer "nadilazi rasu i rod i takve stvari".Wawro, Alex (21. ožujka, 2018.). "Sonic the Hedgehog's origin story, according to the devs who made him". ''Gamasutra. Pristupljeo 21. ožujka, 2018. Po povratku u Japan, Ohshima je to poslao u odjel, a jež je na kraju izabran kao nova maskota. Sonic bio je dizajniran tako da ga djeca mogu lako nacrtati i prepoznati, i da izgleda "cool". Sonic je plav da reprezentira Segu i njihov tamnoplavi logo, a čizme Michaela Jacksona bile su inspiracija ze njegove poznate crvene cipele (Djed mraz bio je inspiracija za crvenu boju). Inspiracija za Sonicovu osobnost bila je "Get it done" osobnost bivšeg američkog predsjednika Bill Clintona. Sonic je poznat po tome da ne može plivati. Ne može plivati zato što je Yuji Naka mislio da ježevi to ne mogu."Revealed: Why Sonic can't swim". Ožujka 2009. Pristupljeno 17. ožujka 2019. U originalnim konceptima Sonic je bio u bendu s curom koja se zvala Madonna. No, američki tim Sege, koji je vodila Madeline Schroeder,Sonic the Hedgehog GameTap Retrospective. Pristupljeno 21. veljače 2009. su lika "smekšali" za međunarodnu publiku i zato su se riješili ovih elemenata. Naka je kasnije rekao da je to vjerojatno bila dobra odluka.Sonic the Hedgehog GameTap Retrospective. Pristupljeno 21. veljače 2009. Sonicov izgled i broj godina se variraju, i to ovisi o stvarima kao: * Kako je nacrtan * U kojem je kontinuitetu. Originalni dizajn Sonica (koji je izmislio Naoto Ohshima) ga prikazuje kao nizak, mlad, svijetloplavi jež s petnaest godina i kratkim bodljama na glavi. U Sonic Adventure, bio redizajniran da se bolje stopi s 3D svijetom. Postao je tamniji, viši i dobio je dulje bodlje. Izgled Sonic je vitak antropomorfni jež s plavim krznom koje mu pokriva skoro pa cijelo tijelo, i kožnom kožom koja mu pokriva ruke i torzo. Njegove rukavice su bijele i cipele crvene s bijelom prugom, sivim dnom, bijelim trakama i zlatnim ključanicama, kako oduvijek biva. Jedna velika promjena u njegovom dizajnu je njegova glava, boja i oblik. Glava i tijelo prije su mu bili okrugli i kratki. Boja očiju mu je prije bila crna, a sad zelena. Uz to je bio svjetlije plav, a sad je tamniji. Ima šest dugih zaobljenih bodlji, dvije kratke bodlje na leđima iza ramena, i kratak, šiljast rep. Također ima samo jedno oko s dvije zjenice. Moći i sposobnosti Sonic je jak, ima mnoge vještine, i njegova brzina je izražena kao njegova najveća prednost uz to je dobar vozač. Neki poznati pokreti su: * Prevrtanje Sonic se može pretvoriti u kuglu i brzo se pustiti naprijed, tako može pregaziti neprijatelje i ići brzo. * Pojačanje Sonic si može iznenada pojačati brzinu i probiti se kroz sve i svakoga. Slično prevrtanju, no ne može postati lopta. * Refleksi Sonic ima mačje reflekse. Brzo reagira, bježi od eksplozija bez ogrebotine, i može izbjeći projektile brže od njega kao da nije ništa. * Motanje Bez da se zaustavi, Sonic može motati oko kutova i zidova bez da ih dotakne. Oprema Sonic ne koristi opremu često, no nekad koristi sljedeće: * Hi-Speed cipele (Sonic Adventure 2) * Sonic Cracker (Sonic Battle) * Piko Piko čekić (Sonic Advance 3) * Shahrin prsten (Sonic & The Secret Rings) * Clarent i Caliburn (Sonic & The Black Night) Transformacije Super Sonic Koristeći moć svih sedam Smaragda kaosa, Sonic će se pronaći u super stanju i postati '''Super Sonic, njegova najfrekventnija transformacija. Super Sonic je Sonicova ultimativna forma. U ovoj formi Sonicove normalne vještine su poboljšane ekstremno. Leti brže, jače pojačava brzinu, mota jednostavnije, brže se prevrće i naravno, postaje žut. No, ova moć konzumira puno energije, i lako ponestane. Moć ističe kad izgubi svo prstenje. Hiper Sonic Sonicova najjača forma pojavi se pri skupljanju svih sedam Super smaragda. Sonicova hiper forma je slična super formi, ali je jači i izdržljiviji u njoj. Hiper način Hiper način slična je varijanta super forme, koja se može koristiti u Sonic the Fighters. Koristeći moć smaragda kaosa, Sonicova brzina i jačina napada se poveća na kratak period vremena. Darkspine Sonic Koristeći moć mržnje, bijesa i tuge World prstenja, Sonic se pretvori u Darkspine Sonic. Ovoj formi snagu daje njegova tuga oko Shahrine smrti. U ovom stanju, može letjeti, jači je, može beskonačno koristiti Soul Gage moči i pirokinetičke vještine. No, zbog tolikih emocija unutar prstenja, Sonic postaje puno više ljut i nasilan. Excalibur Sonic Sonic se može pretvoriti u 'Excalibur Sonica '''koristeći moć od sva četiri Sveta mača. U ovoj formi Sonic nosi crveni plašt i zlatni štit, uz to može letjeti, biti jači i rukovati se čarobnim mačem Excaliburom. Sonic vukojež Nakon nevoljnog upijanja razorne energije Dark Gaje, Sonic je dobio noć da se pretvori u stvorenje oblika vukodlaka nazvan ''Sonic vukojež. U tom stanju, Sonic gubi zaštitnu brzinu, ali i dalje zadržava svoje munjevite reflekse, fleksibilnost i okretnost. On također dobiva super snagu, oštre kandže, ruke koje daleko može rastezati i ispružiti, te ograničenu kontrolu energije. Iako ga Sonicova snažna volja sprječava da postane lutalica kao što bi većina ostalih, on postiže neko manje divlje ponašanje. Trajno je izgubio ovaj oblik prije svoje bitke s Dark Gaiom, kada je Dark Gaia energiju koja mu je dodijelila oblik Vukoježa ponovno apsorbirao kako bi dovršio potpuno buđenje u Perfect Dark Gaje. Moći boja Slabosti Sonic ne može plivati i tone kao cigla pod vodom, moguće je da ima akvafobiju (Sonic smatra da ako padne u vodu, zaglaviti će se i nitko mu neće moči pomoći),Revealed: Why Sonic can't swim (Veljače 2009.). Pristupljeno 27. 2. 2009. no ne pokazuje ovu stranu sebe često. Izvori en:Sonic the Hedgehog Kategorija:Brzi likovi Kategorija:Ježevi Kategorija:Muški likovi Kategorija:Vitezi Kategorija:Likovi s kojim možeš igrati Kategorija:Heroji